


Kinktober 2020: Temperature Play, Spanking

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Riding Crop, Spanking, Temperature Play, you can find anything on etsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda welcomes Rita home from a conference.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Temperature Play, Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Rita sighs in pleasure when the town car pulls up outside her building. "I've got it, thank you," she says to the driver before he can get out and open the door for her. She meets him at the trunk to collect her suitcase and briefcase, slips him a twenty in a smooth handshake, and happily greets the doorman as he holds open the door for her. 

"Good to see you home, Ms. Calhoun. How was the conference?"

"The usual very good and very boring, Tyler," Rita replies with a small smile. 

"Have a good evening, Ma'am."

Rita thinks about Amanda, who had sent her a topless photo not twenty minutes ago, one hand cupping a breast, her other breast hidden behind a full, frosty martini glass. "I will, thank you," she says. 

She's the only one in the elevator, so it's a quick trip up to the fifteenth floor. She opens the door to the apartment and makes sure it's shut and locked behind her before she turns to find Amanda. 

"Well, hi there," Amanda says, all big, innocent eyes and beautifully mussed hair. She's standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows, haloed by the city lights and wearing a blush pink silk robe that's barely tied in front. Her nipples are hard, and when she takes a step forward, the robe shifts and opens, and Rita gets proper confirmation that Amanda is naked. 

"Hello," Rita greets, smiling as Amanda presses against her and drapes her arms over Rita's shoulders. Rita unabashedly cups her ass in both hands and gives Amanda the kiss she demands with a silent uptilt of her chin. 

"Mmm," Amanda hums when Rita pulls away. "I missed you."

"I was gone less than two days," Rita says, kneading Amanda's ass with her hands. "And you made sure I missed you every second of it."

"I just thought you'd like a few photos," Amanda replies, still guileless as she presses her chest against Rita's. "You liked them, right?"

Rita laughs low in her throat and thinks about all the other photos Amanda had sent. They'd all run to the same theme: Amanda, mostly nude but showing nothing, hands or hair or props covering her breasts. Legs or pillows or blankets covering her cunt . Rita had spent her two days at the conference in Boston desperately wishing she could fake a reason to skip her keynote speech at the closing event and shamelessly masturbating to every photo Amanda sent while lying alone in the hotel room at night. 

"You were a perfect distraction," Rita says. She nuzzles into Amanda's hair and slides one hand from Amanada's ass to the front of her robe to undo the loose knot of her robe belt.

"Easy," Amanda says, touching Rita's wrist before Rita can slide her hand between Amanda's legs. "I have plans."

Rita groans and flexes her hand, dragging her nails up Amanda's stomach. "Are you trying to make me crazy?" she asks. 

Amanda giggles and pulls Rita into another kiss. "A little," she admits when she pulls away. "But also, there's a very cold drink in the freezer, and I have a surprise for you."

"Please tell me you dipped your nipples in that martini," Rita says. 

"No, but I could," Amanda offers. She takes one step back and runs her hands down Rita's front, smiling as she watches Rita's nipples harden. "Get into something comfortable, honey. I'll get your drink."

Rita groans again but steps away from Amanda without trying to entice her again. She knows from a lot of experience that when Amanda wants to play, she wants to play, and no amount of Rita trying to distract her has ever worked. Rita goes into the bedroom and strips out of her travel clothes. She puts on a dark green satin nightgown and walks back down the hall. Amanda's waiting by the couch, the robe fully open. Her breasts are still mostly covered, but her cunt is on display, and Rita can see a hint of dampness in the blonde curls that cover it. 

"You're a heart attack level tease," Rita says. 

Amanda holds up the martini and uses her free hand to push her robe to one side, baring her breast. "Do you want me to dip my nipple myself, or would you rather use your mouth?"

Rita takes the martini and drags her finger up the glass to pick up some condensation. She circles Amanda's nipple and takes a deep, cold drink as Amanda gasps and wriggles. Rita swallows and leans down, sucking on Amanda's nipple for a moment. 

"Oh!" Amanda yelps, one hand gripping hard at Rita's nightgown. 

Rita tugs Amanda's nipple with her teeth as she pulls away. She adds a lick before she straightens up again. "Show me your other nipple," she says. 

Amanda slowly drags her robe off her other nipple. She hisses when Rita presses her glass to it. "Fuck. I love it." 

Rita trails her glass to the middle of Amanda's dress, then drags it downwards, turning it as she goes so there's an ice cold trail all the way down Amanda's front. She stops just above Amanda's pubic hair and dips her finger into her glass, bringing it to her mouth and sucking it clean. 

Amanda makes a quiet, inarticulate sound and writhes where she stands. It takes her a few moments before she can still herself. "Sit," she says, trying to give Rita an authoritative look, but her pupils are blown, and she's flushed all over. "I still have a surprise."

Rita tips her glass just enough to dribble a tiny bit of martini on Amanda's abdomen. Amanda's shrieking gasp makes Rita laugh as she steps away. 

"Fuck you," Amanda mutters, shivering as she wipes the martini off her skin. She flicks her damp fingers at Rita before she walks down the hall to the bedroom. 

Rita chuckles to herself and lounges on the couch, pulling her nightgown up so it's puddled above her knees. She takes another drink of her martini, appreciating the frozen temperature and the perfect balance of gin and vermouth. She hears Amanda walking back down the hall and turns to watch her. "Oh, hello," she says when she realizes Amanda is naked, one arm behind her back. "I love that robe on you, but this is a very good look."

Amanda rolls her eyes and steps in front of Rita. Her mouth quirks to one side in a promising smirk, and once she's certain Rita is focused on her, she pulls her hand from behind her back and lays her surprise over her palms. 

It's a riding crop with a braided grip and a pink glitter shaft. The blade is shaped in a unicorn head and pink glitter as well. 

Rita chuckles and holds out her drink to Amanda. Amanda takes the glass and passes her the crop. Rita tests the weight of it and strikes the blade against her inner forearm a few times to test the sting. It leaves faint, unicorn-shaped marks. She looks up at Amanda, who's pressing her thighs tightly together in a clear effort to hold still while Rita examines the toy. "How did you even think to search for this?"

"I was bored and horny," Amanda says with a shrug.

Rita doesn't ask for further clarification. 'Bored and horny' has served them well many times before. She turns the riding crop so the unicorn horn presses against Amanda's stomach and slowly drags it up Amanda's body. "Get on my lap," she says. "Don't spill my drink."

Amanda climbs onto her lap slowly, careful to keep the martini glass level. She giggles and rubs herself against the satin of Rita's nightgown. 

Rita curls her free hand at Amanda's waist and rests the crop along the length of Amanda's thigh. She presses the grip into Amanda's leg for a moment, then lifts the crop and flicks her wrist in a soft, swift snap. The blade hits Amanda just under her hip and barely makes a sound. 

Amanda shivers, and she tightens her grip on Rita's glass. "That feels nice," she says. 

Rita drags the flat of the blade down Amanda's thigh, then flicks her wrist again, delivering another nearly silent hit an inch above Amanda's knee. "It's well-balanced," she says. 

"Oh, good," Amanda says drily. She takes a sip of Rita's martini and leans down, feeding Rita her drink when their mouths meet. 

It's beautifully cold in Rita's mouth, making her shiver. She presses the blade of the crop into the meat of Amanda's thigh, then lifts it high before bringing it down with a bright, hard _crack_ right on the meat of Amanda's ass. 

"Again," Amanda says. 

Rita spanks her again, making sure it lands lower. She watches the way Amanda rocks forward than back, Rita's drink barely moving in her grip. Rita spanks her a third time, then plucks her drink from Amanda's hand and finishes it in one large swallow. She presses her cold mouth to Amanda's neck and laughs when Amanda gasps and swears and grinds down on her lap. Rita rewards her with a few light taps of the crop. 

"Harder," Amanda says, breathless. 

"Earn it," Rita replies, biting Amanda's collarbone with enough force to leave a small mark. 

Amanda groans and grips tight at Rita's shoulders for a moment before she slides off her lap and onto her knees in front of Rita. She slides her hands up Rita's calves and knees, then pushes her thighs apart slowly. She licks her lips and meets Rita's gaze before she nuzzles her inner thighs and licks into her cunt. 

Rita lets her legs fall wide open and traces the crop up and down Amanda's spine a few times before lifting it to patter her ass in hard, stinging slaps. 

Amanda groans and presses her hands just above Rita's knees. She doesn't try to force Rita's legs open wider, simply holds on as Rita spanks her ass and lower back and the outside of her thighs. She doesn't stop eating out Rita even as she gasps and groans at the hits. 

"I want you to come with me," Rita says when she's close to her own orgasm. Her clit is ultra-sensitized from Amanda sucking it, and it's starting to send shockwaves throughout her cunt--especially when Amanda takes a few seconds to stop working Rita's clit and slowly tongue fucks her. 

Amanda drops a hand between her legs and gasps into Rita's cunt at the first touch. 

"That's it," Rita says, dragging the crop over the top of Amanda's thigh and then dipping it down so the blade presses against Amanda's knuckles. She flicks her wrist and lands a stinging hit, the very top of the unicorn horn just grazing Amanda's cunt. 

Amanda moans into Rita's cunt and grasps the blade of the crop between her fingers, yanking it forward so she can rut against it. 

The act of watching Amanda fuck her new toy is the final bit of stimulation RIta needs. She grits her teeth and presses the crop upward so the shaft slips fully between Amanda's cunt lips. She comes hard against Amanda's mouth as Amanda holds the crop just under the grip and rides it to her own orgasm. 

Amanda goes limp, dropping her head to one side so she can pillow it on Rita's thigh. Rita drags the fingers of her free hand through Amanda's hair as she catches her breath. She's still holding the crop, so she feels the moment Amanda lets it go, and she laughs as a thought hits her. 

"Hmm?" Amanda hums, tipping her head back so she can look at Rita with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"If I find glitter when I go down on you next, do I win something?" Rita asks. 

Amanda chuckles and presses a kiss to Rita's thigh, not bothering with an answer. Rita meets her gaze when Amanda looks at her again, and Rita is very, very glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta, M! I think this was the first one I wrote for this year?


End file.
